


Reassurances

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_g1_season3, Emotional Trauma, Fluff, Gen, season 3 character love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodimus is injured, Daniel need some reasurrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://tf-g1-season3.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tf-g1-season3.livejournal.com/)**tf_g1_season3** 's Kup party.

"He's gonna die isn't he? Just like Optimus."

Kup looked down at the young human in surprise. Sure, Rodimus was a little more banged up than usual--cannons at close range did that--but First Aid had stabilized the Prime's spark hours ago and was just handling the tedious work of piecing him back together again. That knowledge didn't seem to be enough for Daniel, though; he looked as ready to cry now as he had been all those years ago when they lost Optimus in Autobot City.

A few years, Kup supposed, did not grant a human the ability to deal with such fears. Especially when the fear was for a dear friend--and Daniel and Rodimus were as close as a teenage human and a thousand year old robot* could be.

"No, lad. He's not going to die. You heard First Aid's report, same as me. He's fine now."

"If he's fine, then why can't I see him?" The boy's voice broke as he tried to keep his tears in check.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Kup scooped the human up from his position near the door and perched Daniel on his shoulder. "First Aid just doesn't want us under foot. Medics are like that, you know."

The mech stepped up to the door and entered a security override--one he would probably get in trouble for having later--into the keypad next to it. The door slid open and Kup walked through quickly. He lifted a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture as the door slid closed behind them.

Daniel nodded in understanding.

They moved quietly through the medbay, to the isolation room that First Aid used to work on the Prime away from prying eyes and over-excited human children. Rodimus was laid out on the berth inside, seeming to be in recharge, and the medic was nowhere around.

Kup stepped into the isolation room and raised a hand toward Daniel. He knew the kid wanted to do more than just see his friend; he needed to sit next to him and feel that his plating was still warm and hear the energon pulsing through his fuel lines.

He'd needed that a time or two himself, back when he was still young.

Rodimus' optics lit faintly when the old mech set the human down on the berth next to him. The Prime gave them both a small smile.

"Hey, Danno," the young mech said softly. "Does First Aid know you two are sneaking around in here?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. But I had to know if you were okay, so Kup helped me break in."

"Did he?" Rodimus' smile grew and Kup recognized gratitude on his faceplates.

He'd thought Rodimus might need to see Daniel as much as Daniel had needed him.  



End file.
